A thin film transistor liquid crystal display panel is the mainstream display device at present. In order to ensure the product quality, a cell test on the display cells inside the display panel is required in its assembling phase during manufacturing. FIG. 1 schematically shows the structure of a panel detection circuit in the prior art. The panel detection circuit is arranged on a substrate 15 of the display panel and comprises several shorting bars 13 disposed under a gate driver circuit 11 and a source driver circuit 12. Each shorting bar 13 is used to connect to scan lines, and alternatively, to data lines, so as to transmit an external scan line detection signal or data line detection signal to the display cells 14 in the display panel. The scan line detection signal and the data line detection signal light up the display cells 14 respectively, thereby determining whether the display panel functions properly.
After the detection of the display panel is completed, pins connected to the shorting bars 13 and located beneath the gate driver circuit 11 and the source driver circuit 12 should be cut off with laser, so that the display panel can display normal images. In order to realize a design of narrow frame of a display device, the shorting bars 13 should be further abraded off by means of edge grinding.
Therefore, with respect to the existing panel detection unit, the shorting bars 13 are required during the manufacturing, and should be cut off or even removed before leaving the factory. This causes increased production cost of the display panel in the prior art as well as lowered production efficiency.
For the above reasons, a panel detection unit and a display panel capable of lowering the production cost while improving the production efficiency are needed.